El tiempo que pasó
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Es un fanfic de Raven y Chico bestia.En un incidente con  Slade, raven desaparece.Pasan dos años, y Chico bestia no puede olvidar a su novia...hasta que la encuentra,pero algo diferente. Espero que les guste :D


_**Bueno, hola a todos. Este es un nuevo Fic, les aviso que voy a continuar "Asunto pendiente", solo que ahora estoy falta de tiempo e inspiración, y por eso voy a comenzar con este nuevo. Bueno, espero que les guste:D y espero sus Reviews.**_

_**Prólogo:**__Mi grave error_

_Algunos dicen que la vida es como una montaña rusa. Llena de vueltas, de bajadas y subidas. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con cada persona que piense así._

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como seguiría mi vida luego de haber pertenecido a Los Jóvenes Titanes. Nunca antes, hasta aquel maldito día, donde debí tomar una decisión… y elegí mal._

_-Garfield- Me dijo Raven, casi susurrando, con una lágrima en su cara- Vete de aquí…_

_-No voy a dejarte, Rachel-le dije-Yo te amo._

_-Si en verdad me amas, aléjate de aquí…-Me dijo ella, y con su energía negra me empujo, apartándome de ella.-Yo puedo con él. No te preocupes.-Me aseguró- Ve y busca ayuda, llama a los demás._

_-Pero…-Me quejé._

_-Confía en mí- Me dijo. Y yo asentí. Ese fue mi error. Debí haberme quedado. Dejarla peleando sola con Slade y los robots… ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?_

Capitulo I: El tiempo que pasó.

Desperté en la mañana, al sonar de mi despertador. Me limpie las lágrimas con las manos, pues había llorado mientras dormía. Recordaba perfectamente mi sueño, ese sueño que se repetía casi todas las noches desde hacia exactamente dos años. Ése mismo día, hacia dos años, había sido cuando vi a Raven por ultima vez.

Me dirigí a la azotea. Ella solía ir allí cada mañana.

Me encontré con Robin, que miraba el cielo.

-Hola…-Me dijo. No le respondí. No estaba de humor.-Chico bestia, sabes que todos la extrañamos mucho, pero estar tristes no nos sirve de nada ahora.

-Debemos seguir buscándola-Dije, algo enojado- Tenemos que encontrarla…Tengo que encontrarla…

-Seguiremos buscando, amigo…Pero no te garantizo que…

-¿Qué ella esté viva?-pregunté, interrumpiéndolo y muy fastidiado. No me gustaba pensar que ella había muerto. Había sido mi culpa. Todo. Su desaparición, o tal vez su…muerte…

-Iba a decir "que la encontremos"-dijo Robin, y noté su expresión abatida.

-Tu no lo entiendes… ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, y jamás lo entenderán!- Le grité, conteniendo mis ganas de llorar o de golpear algo.- ¡Ella era mi novia! ¡Y yo la deje sola, peleando con Slade! ¡Ese maldito! Si lo vuelvo a ver…

-Créeme que yo también quisiera verlo muerto-dijo Robin.-Pero somos héroes, no asesinos.

-¡Me importa un comino!-Grité. No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito, y en sus malditas palabras…

_**Flashback**_

_Llegamos a la fábrica abandonada donde Raven peleaba con Slade._

_-No comprendo, Chico bestia-dijo Starfire._

_-¿Qué hacían tu y Raven allí?-me preguntó Cyborg._

_-Recibimos una señal de peligro, y estábamos cerca del lugar. Fue una trampa. Slade quería a Raven, no estoy seguro de porque. Ella me dijo que buscara ayuda…_

_-¿Nuestra amiga Raven esta peleando con los robots sola?-Preguntó Starfire.-Asentí._

_-Debemos apurarnos-dije._

_Cuando entramos en la fábrica, no había rastros ni de Raven… ni de Slade. Solo había robots destrozados en el suelo. Nada más que eso…_

_-Esperen-dijo Robin, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos a investigar lo que había sucedido.-Miren.-señaló uno de los robots del suelo. Este tenía una pantalla en la cara. Me acerqué y en la pantalla estaba…_

_-Slade-dijo Robin, casi susurrando con rabia._

_-Nos volvemos a ver, Robin, pero me temo que esta vez no quiero hablar contigo. Quiero hablar con Garfield Logan._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi…-comencé a preguntar, pero el me interrumpió._

_-Se muchas cosas.-dijo- Se, por ejemplo, que Raven es tu novia.-Yo asentí._

_-¿Dónde esta Raven?-le pregunté, enojado._

_-Tranquilo, ella esta bien, solo desmayada…-me dijo-por ahora. Por alguna razón, no deja de repetir tu nombre. Que curioso. La chica gótica con el chico verde. Debí imaginarlo._

_-Yo siempre lo sospeché-dijo Cyborg, con cierto humor, el cual no fue bien recibido._

_-No te metas-le dijo Robin- Raven puede estar en peligro._

_-¿Qué quieres de ella?-pregunté._

_-Solo algunos de sus poderes-me respondió.-Y luego decidiré que hacer con ella. Tal vez se las devuelva. Tal vez la mande de vuelta al infierno donde pertenece._

_-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-dije, entrecortadamente y con la voz más fría que logre emitir._

_-Yo hago lo que yo quiero-me dijo- Solo es una advertencia, Garfield. Si alguno de ustedes interfiere, o me rastrea, correrá peligro la vida de la hechicera._

_-Cállate-le dije-Deja en paz a Raven, o te matare._

_-Oh, pequeño, no vas a matar a nadie más que a tu querida noviecita si te metes en mis planes. Bueno, me despido, titanes. Espero que soporten tener una integrante menos.-Luego la pantalla se apagó._

_En la torre de los titanes, estábamos tratando de decidir que hacer, pero una cosa era segura, iba a rescatar a Raven, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Logramos rastrear la señal de Raven por su transmisor. Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado, me encontré con algo con lo que me sentí morir: En una gran pantalla había una filmación. Raven colocada en una maquina extraña, que la electrocutaba. Ella gritaba de dolor. Luego la maquina se detuvo. Se escuchó una risa, la risa de Slade por ultimo, todo comenzó a prenderse fuego. Raven, atada y aparentemente sin poderes, fue lo ultimo que vi en esa pantalla, que ahora solo mostraba llamas…Una nota al pie de la pantalla, justo al lado del transmisor de Raven, que al parecer Slade le había quitado, tenía las palabras que lograron que yo cayera de rodillas y mi mundo se derrumbara: "Hola a mis nuevos poderes, adiós a la pequeña titán. Pobre Garfield, no llores… ¡Después de todo, te reunirás con ella cuando los mate a ustedes."_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Dos años habían pasado, y Slade aun no había atacado. Algo extraño sucedía…Algo estaba planeando. Pero yo estaba esperando a que atacara, anhelaba verlo sufrir cuando yo mismo lo destrozara en pedazos, lenta y dolorosamente. Pensaran que tengo actitud asesina, pero ese maldito había asesinado lo más importante en mi vida.

Según Cyborg, quizás Raven podía haber escapado de aquel incendio, y quizás había sido solo una broma de Slade, una amenaza. Pero yo sabía que eso eran solo pretextos para no decirme que debía enfrentar la realidad y comprender que, después de dos largos y tristes años, ella no aparecería de la nada para sanar mis heridas.

-Robin… Ella era mi vida, y el se la robó-Le dije, con profunda tristeza.

-Chico bestia…yo se que estabas enamorado. Pero aun no sabemos con certeza si lo que vimos fue real. Seguiremos buscando.

-Pero han pasado dos años…Si estuviera viva la hubiéramos encontrado…

-No importa el tiempo que paso, Chico bestia, solo importa el tiempo que vendrá. Tenemos nuestras vidas enteras para seguir buscando, y si al final de la línea no la encontramos, solo allí te daré permiso para desistir. Pero mientras quede la mas mínima esperanza, debes confiar-me dijo. Sus palabras siempre eran muy inteligentes y bondadosas. Por algo el era nuestro líder-Por Raven.

-Por Raven-le respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en mi cara, la cual se deshizo al escuchar la alarma de problemas.

-Vamos-me dijo mi líder. Y yo lo seguí.

**OHH CHAN CHAN CHAN…**

**¿COMO CONTINUARA?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo: D espero sus Reviews!**

**PD: RAVEN VOLVERA, y habrá RV&CB , por supuesto.**


End file.
